Descendants of Hoenn
by naomixhibari
Summary: "You end lives,while I save them,our difference will never bring us together."Thats what Maxie said,before he left Archie .At the same time,Wallace and Steven distants too,because of Steven father.8 months later,everyone was posted to Unova.Will their romance end with their life,or will it be rebuilt again? Hardenshipping & Orginshipping,based off Descendants of the Sun


Hello guys! This is a Hardenshipping and a OrginShipping fic,crossovered with Descendants of the sun.I can't help but to cross them over alright so- Its okay if you don't watch it as I'm going retell the story, with some changes. Anyway here we go! Based on Pokemon Regions btw-

Oh btw there's quite a number of changes, to adjust tot heir personality, and a little change of dialogue here and there.

Small movements could be seen as a bunch of soldiers moved were all anxious and they know wouldn't be so goddamn nervous if it wasn't for the fact that their comrades are trapped inside a house, with some of those insane Orre's Soldiers. They knew they have to make it right; the negotiation or they would start Orre-Hoenn war all over again.

"Why can't we just kill them off?"

One of the minister questioned, which earned a glare.

"Are you trying to start a war again?"

That seemed to shut him up as he look down at the table. Minutes ticked and they were so afraid; so so afraid that the soldiers would lose their lives.

"Dispatch the Alpha team!"

The chief announced as he speak to the microphone, where the message was then passed on to everyone.

At the same time, that certain team made their way down to the venue, with their green camo military outfit proudly on, they quietly stare at each other. Their eyes were filled with worry yet, a flame shone with determination in each of them.

"Team Alpha here, we were asked to take cover."

A gruff voice announced, as he look at the soldiers that were originally given the responsibility to do this mission. They nodded at him, and move out of the way.

"Everyone in position?"

"Snoopy reporting."

"Harry Potter, reporting"

One,two,three,all of them have reported making Big Boss smile. He look at the green-haired male and nodded. He plug on the loud speaker, as he made his way to the house. It was risky, he wanted a peaceful agreement, and so he didn't bring any weapons, except his pokemon of course. His trusty Sharpedo by his side, and his partner too, brought his Milotic.

He and the said partner lifts up both of their hands up, as they made their way to the walked, each step making the ground shakes in anticipation. He could feel his breath striking his lungs every few seconds, and finally they have reached.

"We are here to make a peaceful agreement!"

He exclaimed.

Silence.

He prepared himself of the sound of gunshots or an attack, yet nothing happen. The door creaked as lights shone on them. Here he stood tall, his bronze skin reflecting the skin with his face covered with green and black paint. His beard looks sharp and menacing like knives. Around his eyebrow area was an 'X' scar, from his old times. His hair was a little bit on the curly side. His brown eyes shone at them, filled with menace

His partner, also known as the Sergeant Major of Hoenn's military, is in the same state as well, with blue eyes steeled at the other. Face painted with the same pattern. His hair is probably the most distinguishable thing about him of all, slick turquoise hair with curly sideburns.

"Come in."

The Orre soldier snarled, after checking them for a long time.

Right when they were asked, they can feel the burning stares their team mates were aimed at. They then went in, only to see those captured and they met with a silver haired male. With a small bandage plastered on his nose, he observed them.

"Let go of these soldier, would you please? We come in peace."

Big Boss asked, which the other simply chuckled at him.

"Of course, of course."

He signalled the rest of his soldiers to untie the soldiers, while his eyes still stayed at the other.

This would be a perfect time to be happy, but no, he knew that Orre Soldiers wouldn't be that simple-minded. Suddenly, in a flash,an espeon was sent out and an umbreon shone in the dark.

"...of course everything comes with a price doesn't it? We do need to injure some Hoenn's soldiers to bring honours back to Orre."

As if on cue, The other then took out his pokeball,letting his Sharpedo out.

"Come at me then."

He smirked at the other, and soon a full blown out fight happen. With a dark pulse, Sharpedo took the damage. He countered it with crunch on Espeon, which smartly avoided this was unfolding, the said partner took out his milotic too which use a surf attack, making the whole house filled to the brim with water. As fluid as it is, both Hoenn's partners were in their natural habitat whilst they easily flung attacks on Espeon and Umbreon.

At the same time, both Eveelutions were equally good in dealing damage at the water types too, which have taken an equal amount of damage. The trainers then called for their pokemon to attack ,making small yet intense gestures and soon, they knew this is a stalemate battle. Both of them called back their pokemon and now it turns to a knife battle.

Both parties began slashing each other with fluid and frantic moves. Big Boss is the artist of this, yet at the same time, his assaulter too is amazing, which he would never admit. The tango continued on until Big Boss himself accidentally set off an alarm- The Orre's warning system.

When Big Boss let his guard down, the Orre lieutenant then made an attack on the other, hard too, which cause the other to fall back down, with a sharp stab on his stomach, but just in time, he kicked at the other legs which cause him to fall as he place the knife against the other neck. The Orre Lieutenant eyes widened, before it turn into a dark smile. Just then, he felt a n place against his head. The Orre Lieutenant then laughed.

"Never let your guard down, don't you Hoenns' brats learn that before?"

The other simply laughs it off ,and a small red dot appeared on the other forehead, which the Lieutenant eyes widened.

Everything turned still as everyone held their breath.

Just then, the Sergeant Major who was previously with him, immediately kicked the gun away. However in that spur of moment, the Lieutenant took this opportunity to knock the knife off Big Boss grip, which results in them defenceless and vulnerable.

The silence surrounds them were like dead air, before sounds of laughter was heard. From the Orre's side and it soons reflect from the lips of Big Boss and the Sergeant Major. Its ironic really, how they were gambling with their lives earlier and now here they are laughing like old friends.

"That was surely interesting, as expected from yer, Lieutenant Leonel Wes."

"Same goes to you, Peace Captain Archibald Connells."

Both of them locked eyes, and then they have the same smirk in their lips.

"Hope I wouldn't be seeing you anytime soon, Archibald."

"GODDAMIT! THESE ARE OBVIOUSLY SPOILED!"

Archie screeches at the toy guns they are holding onto as he sighed in annoyance at the machine.

Wallace nodded as he examined the gun.

"There is obviously something wrong with this thing I swear."

The water-type expert muttered as he tried fiddling with the toy gun.

"Hey! Don't mess with the guns! Or you'll spoil them."

The game clerk warned, upon seeing them messing with the guns, which they , a shout was heard.

"Thief! Thief!"

They exchanged looks.

"Lets help them-"

"But dude! We finally get our day off and are we still gonna report fer duty?"

The Sergeant major just glared at Archie, which he sigh before taking the toy gun with him.

"Let us borrow this alright?"

Wallace smiled, and took another gun as they stood in position.

"So these are toy guns, which means they wouldn't be able to shoot far."

He paused, giving Archie his signature smirk.

"So if I'm not wrong, these shoot at 5m far."

The motorcyclist thief then drove towards them.

"8m..."

They steeled themselves to shoot, and when the motorcyclist finally went close enough, they then pull the trigger, firing small toy bullets on the forehead of the thief, which cause him to fall on the ground, injured.

There, they stood with all their former glory, like the pride they had every time they completed a mission.

In the end, the motorcycle owner do not want to press this further, not wanting to cover the injuries of the thief, hence leaving him injured as the Peace officers do their jobs.

"Hey!Could you sell these soft toys to me?"

Wallace asked, giving his best smile to the Game store owner,he sheepishly shook his head, probably from fear from how those two officers have managed to stop a thief using simply toy guns.

"But the...these...aren't f...for sale."

Wallace turned his smile upside down for a small second,before turning his smile into a more sinister one, with a small glint on his eyes.

"If you don't, we are just gonna win everything anyways."

The store owner trembled as he hurriedly grabbed 4 of the soft toys and threw it at them, which the greenette have smiles to thank him, but obviously that smile didn't express his thankfulness, as the store owner just disappeared into the depths of his store immediately.

He tied the 2 toy rabbits around his head, while Archie was tying his ankle with a knot. Wallace then chuckled as he took out a marker and wrote on the thief arm

"I am a thief! Please do my treatment as painful as possible!"

It reads, but what he doesn't know unfortunately, is that the thief have took his phone secretly, and place it in his pocket.

After they were done, they smiled at their handicraft, before leaving the place when ambulance sirens were heard.

"So how is your boyfriend doing, Mister Connells?"

Wallace mocked as he patted the toy cat that was seated next to Archie.

"Better than yours at least."

He smirked at the other, which leave him rolling his eyes.

There they were, in a small cafe, drinking their drinks, a lovely Frappuccino in Archie's hand, and an Ice-Lemon tea in Wallace's. Basking in the afterglow of the good deed they have done.

Archie then perked up from his drink before sighing in content as he spoke.

"Hey did yer notice? The thief could apparently land on the ground without really injuring himself much!"

Wallace smiled,as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yes,I noticed it too,he seemed like a person who would take martial art, but juding by that gang necklace he have,he probably is using it for bad."

Archie smiled at his observation before softly sighing when he realise that a wave of nostalgia have taken over him.

"To be honest,I pitied that punk.I mean, once yer in a life of gang and crimes like these,yer can't get out."

"Oh? It seems like you know what's going on with these ,you have joined one before?"

Archie clucked his tongue, and that's how Wallace know he hit the nail on its head.

Before Archie could say anything to retort, his phone starting look in it,only to be surpsied at who is calling.

"Oh,look who have called."

He smirked as he lifted up his cellphone to show to the phone,the name "Steven Stone" was written,which cause his eyes to widen.

"Don't!"

Archie smiled deviously as he hovered his finger

"Frappuciono for a month!"

Archie shook his head in pity,clucking his teeth.

"For a year!"

He shook his head again,smiling at him.

"I...I'll set you up on a date with my cousin!"

"Your cousin?

He eyebrow arched in response.

"Yeah!She is an air stewardess-"

"In the air force?"

"No!As in the normal airplanes that flew from countries to countries...she is really cute too!"

He exclaimed.

"Wait,you mean Lisia?"

Wallace nodded frantically,he have always showed him off about Lisia,so of course Archie would know her,except,Wallace would not allow the other to date his cousin.

"Well why didn't yer say so!"

He then hung up on the Army Doctor smiling at him.

"Alright,lemme get my cellphone to ask her if shes free no-"

His eyes widened as he digges his pocket,only to realise its gone.

"Shit!"

He exclaimed as he stood up and fumbled his pockets,which Archie then stood there.

"Don't tell me you get pick-pocketed?"

Then he kept quiet,remembering how the theif from before seemed to be clucthing into something in his pocket.

"That brat!"

He sceeched as he slammed his hands against the table.

"Which hospital did he go again?"

Wallace asked,seething in fury.

"Wait let me call..."

The doctor stood there sighing,going to the ambulance and sighing upon seeing the injured thief.

His face turned to onw of worry upon seeing the injured.

"How is the situation so far?"

He asked the nurse,Courtney,which she look at him.

"I suspect that his spine is dislocated,and his ankle is sprained."

The doctor then took in the sight of him,as he stared at the handiwork.

He could only think to himsef,"Whoever fix him up is probably an expertise in medical aid."

As much as he doesn't believe the thief was brought up to the medical hall,he dropped Wallace's phone,only to let the latter pick up.

It rang vigorously,as the doctor picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Which Hospital is this?"

"Are you this boy guardian?"

His voice ranged,as montonous as he usually is while he adjusted his replies,except the continued probing of where is the hospital,which the doctor then replied,

"Mauville City Hospital."

"Thank you!"

The person then hung up,which the doctor shrugged.

The doctor made his way to the ward,as he look around.

"Doctor Maximillian Ashers."

He turned his head towards his trusted nurse.

"Yes,so how is it?"

"He would be needing an X-ray."

Courtney replied him,which he nods and examined him.

"Your Guardian."

"What?"

"Your Guardian is coming,he just called."

He passed him his phone which made him shudder.

"I want to be dismissed."

Maxie eyebrow raised.

"You are injured,you can't go anywhere with that injury."

The boy merely shook his head and struggled,which made the redhead glared at him.

"We are here."

Archie announced as he parked his eyes wandered towards Wallace,who thumbed Archie's phone repeatedly.

"Hey,please don't tell me yer have called the mortuary up using my phone..."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"So..I have read over your statistics,and all I have to say is that everything is impressive here,you are gonna be a great human professor."

Maxie smiled as the other before nodding.

"Of course,I am known as The Great Maxie anyways."

He proudly announced which earn a small laugh from the professor.

"I am sure you can do many amazing things in time to come,if you keep up..."

All words when unheard as Maxie caught sight of something,or the injured thief ftom before.

"Hello,Maxie are you there?"

The professor asked,which made the doctor snapped out of it.

"Sorry sir,I have see a patient trying to run away..."

"You mean from the bills or?"

"He have yet to even get treatment."

"Then go ahead and get him,I'll speak to you another time."

"Thank you sir!"

"Hey wheres the patient?"

Courtney perk up,turning,only to realise the patient is indeed missing.

"But I have remembered him being the..."

Then there it comes,Maxie wheeling in the injured man.

"I want to go off!I want to go off!"

He shouts in wild jubilation which he rolled his eye at.

"Don't let him go."

"But shouldn't the customer itself have the right on whether or not we should be treated?"

Maxie breathe in,trying his best to not explode right here and ,Courtney replied.

"Alright,so go ahead and pay your fees."

"Fees?But I didn't even get treated!"

"But you have met with a doctor,haven't you?"

The Juvenile look up to the red haired,who smiled down at him,with his glowing burgundy eyes,which made the other cower in fear.

"B..but those men!"

"Men?"

"Th..they will hold a funeral for me!"

Maxie sighed as he glance at Courtney.

"Take care of sure he don't escape again."

"I won't!Just take my phone as assurance!"

Maxie took the other 'phone' and walk off to seek another patient.

"Where the heck is that brat exactly?"

Wallace growled and stomped his feet which Archie just patted took his cellphone and dialled his number,only to notice someone else taking hold of Wallace's phone.

Maxie was in the midst of giving a patient an injection,after the i jection,he then go ahead and pick up the vibrating phone.

"Big Boss?"

He thought to he inferred,that the person calling is probably the poor boy gangster picked the phone up and say a hello.

Archie was then sure that the doctor who picked up the phone was holding onto Wallace's phone,

But to make sure he isn't wrong,he said a hello.

This cause the redhead to perk up as he turned around,only to see 2 men-or gangsters,as he at the same time,the way they are wearing is different from how Gangsters usually wear their clothes,but looks can be decieving,he knows.

"Hello,how did yer get that phone?"

The other asked,as Maxie stood up as he glares at them.

"Where is the brat he took that phone?!"

Wallace asked,in aggresion.

Great,wrong timing as usual Wallace.

Maxie inched his eyes.

"Please get out of the ward,you are not allowed to be in there."

Archie look at him in surprise.

"Look,I think you must have misunderstood but-"

"Courtney,call security and tell them someone is making a scene."

He and Wallace then exhanged a look before backing away.

He stared at the doctor.

That stunning burgundy eyes...those beautiful soft beige lips,accompanied with his red hair tied into a ponytail...

Oh how much he wanted to feel that soft red hair.

That smart looking glasses...

He noted when the doctor made eye contact with the way those eyes angrily glared at him,he still feel that it is lovely-loo-

"Archie!Archie snap out of it!"

Wallace swiped his hand around his eyes as he blinked in surprise.

"Haven't you heard?That brat have ran off from the hospital again!We need to look for him!"

"Yeah..Yeah we need to."

He sighed dreamily.

"Well,lets go then."

Archie looked at him with disbelief,not wanting to go off anytime from looking at that attractive-looking doctor.

"OucH!MY APPENDIX HURTS!OH MY GOD!"

He exclaimed as he held into Wallace shoulder,slouching as he held on to his stomach.

"Archie,you poor thing."

Wallace pitied as he patted his back soothingly.

"I..I think I'll stay here and get a check up...ouch..."

Wallace give a dry chuckle.

"Of course!You need to have a check up now,"

Archie give a faint smile,when Wallace continued.

"I didn't know you can have an appendix on the left is amazing!"

Archie eyes widened as he coughed before straightening.

"I me..mean maybe it's a stomach ache!Ahahaha-"

He laughed somehow convincingly as he walked off.

"Hey so you aren't paying up anytime huh?"

A gangster sounded at the back of the alley.

Wallace and Archie then how many of them gangsters there are,it may be simply 10,but Archie was already really tired,so he simply pat Wallace shoulder,shaking his merely shrugged him off and went to the place.

"Hey!"

He shouts,which all the gangsters looked at him in disdain.

"Seriously?Picking on someone weaker on you?Doesn't your mum teach you a thing or two?"

Wallace clucked his tongue repeatedly.

"What are yoh doing?Oh are you those heroes who are gonna save them?Awww."

The leader announced faking the aww.

Archie then squatted next to the injured 'thief',asking what happen.

It turns out,the thief wanted to be out of the gang,but only if he paid a hefty price of 40,000 pokedollars.

"So are you gonna pay for him?"

The leader asked as Wallace took out his wallet.

"Of course I ,only in another you guys beat me in a battle,I would give you twice the amount!"

They exchanged looks as they laugh.

"Wait I didn't know you are that rich."

Archie whispered,as Wallace gave a shrug and the most timid smile he have.

"Well of course I do!"

Everyone let out their pokemon,only to Wallace dissapointment,are all just poocheyenas.

But he didn't let his dissapointment showed as he smirked.

"Oh,my darling."

He grasp his dive ball.

"Its time to go."

He then let his Milotic out,as it fell to the ground with a large thud.

The bunch of gang eyes then widened.

"Lets go all out,darlings."

His smile turned to one of a devious one.

"Sir!The boy guardian have come!"

Courtney announced as Maxie stood have been on his mocha break when that had then walked towards the original ward,only to meet into a familar was clad in camo outfit too,with bright-blue hair.

"...Steven Stone?"

Maxie eyes widened as he stood there.

Steven turned around before smiling.

"Oh hello there Maximillian been a long time isn't it?"

He isn't sure if it was a snarky remark,considering how they used to be rivals in their previous class.

"So you are the guardian of this child?"

"Guradian?No,he is my boyfriend."

Maxie choked on his mocha,and coughed as Steven looked at him worriedly and pat his back while he coughed harshly.

"Y..your boyfriend?That young?-"

"What was that supposed to mean?Well he may look younger than he seemed,but he is a soldier."

"Really?Well,he have apparently run away from the hospital not once but twice-"

Steven then stood still,he seemed to tremble as he nods nervously,gulping,feeling a bitter feeling in his mouth.

"Sir!The boy have come back,in an even worst condition than before!"

Courtney announced as both doctors exchanged looks.

"Lets go."

"Oh my god!What happened to you?!"

Maxie exclaimed as he look at the injured thief,with Archie whistling and Wallace,which some nurses are tending his nose to.

"Did those people beat you up?"

Maxie asked,glaring at Archie who was just admiring him again.

"N..no."

Archie smiled,which cause Maxie frown to deepen.

"This is a hospital boy,you can be honest."

The boy shook his head again as Archie sighed.

"No matter how many times he said no,you wouldn't believe him anyways."

Maxie just glared at him,as he stood up.

"Treat this boy."

He announced as the nurses nodded.

"And you,come with me."

Archie head snapped,before smiling.

"Look,I am a Soldier!"

"How could I know you aren't lying,huh?Big Boss?"

Archie stood there sighing as he grope his neck,to get his identity necklace.

"I know everyone in Hoenn may have this and fakes to be a soldier."

Maxie face remain stern.

"If you are telling me that this is forged I can't help yer anymore,unless you want someone to confirm my identity."

Maxie then took hold of the identity card that Archie have held,as he hands it back,still having that stern face in place.

"Oh,Mr Sourpuss,are yer still not believing me?Nevermind then,I'll take you to him then."

He sighed as he dragged the Doctor to somewhere else.

"Wallace Eaublé!"

He stood still as he turned around,only to be faced with an angry looking doctor.

"O..Oh hello Steven..."

He muttered softly as the other walked towards him.

"You aren't as injured as what I heard,and running away from the hospital?"

"Its not me!Its a brat who have stolen my phone-"

Steven just shut him up with a slap on his face.

"Don't tell me you are gonna use this as an excuse to avoid me again."

He snarled as Wallace simply stood there as Steven continued boring his skull with his gleaming silver eyes.

"Just tell me a reason for our breakup,please."

He asked,with his voice shaking in fear and anxiety.

"I...I feel..."

"Go ahead Wallace."

Steven soothingly assured.

"I..I..I just don't feel any feeling for you anymore..."

Lies,lies,lies.

Immediately after that,Steven soothing voice immediately turned to horrible screeching sounds to Wallace ears as he look downwards in defeat.

Steven sighed,as Wallace began to walk away.

Suffocated,Steven.I feel suffocated.

"Stop right there Wallace."

Footsteps were heard behind him.

"Don't you have to salute to the Army Doctor everytime you leave?"

Wallace then did a salute pose,as he felt his eyes burning.

"Stand there."

Steven shouted,glaring at him.

"Stand there all you want,you asshole!"

"Whoa are we interupting somehing?"

Archie suddenly butt in,which the others look at him.

"Sooo,doctor,this is the guy who can prove I'm a soldier!"

Steven glared at him before turning to Maxie,

"Just let the police take them,they are assaulters and soldiers at the same time."

and leave the place,as Wallace stood there rooted.

"See?Told yer so!"

He said,to Maxie as he sighed.

"Fine,but rememeber,you are an assaulter too."

Archie sighed as they waited in front of the security room.

They were just standing next to each other,with their hands apreaded out rested on the same couldn't help,but to wander how would it feel to have his hand held by the ,along that thought,he subconsciously brushed his hand against the other,which cause him flinched and then took over before Maxie speaks up.

"So...how do you know Steven?"

"He is my senior,in medical terms at least."

Silence then ensured again.

"So whats yer name?"

Archie asked,which made thw other jolt.

"My name is Maxie,Maximillian Ashers."

"And well,my name is Archie,Archibald Connells,Peace Soldier and I'm here to protect the lovely,children,and elderly."

He winked,hitting on him,which Maxie clearly have no intent of accepting.

"I'm glad I'm one of them then."

Archie eyes lit up.

"At least you know which one you belong to."

"Yeah,to the elderly."

This made Archie thinking,exactly how old is the other if thats the case?Thats when the door open.

From his strict demeanor,the redhead have been reduced to a squealing mess as he excitedly exclaimed when Archie took cover for Wallace when one of the gang members aimed for them using their knife right after Wallace kept his pokeball.

He managed to kick the knife off as he just remain there,kicking and punching most of them,without breaking a sweat fact,you can even see him with that usual smirk the whole time with Wallace as they finish them off.

"Thats right!Punch him on the face like he deserved it!"

Archie chuckled at the sudden enthusiasm Maxie displayed as they watched the clip.

"Wait,so if you guys were so good in fighting,how did Wallace get his nose injured?"

Archie then smirked at him as he point at the camera,showing Wallace.

"Apparently,the floor was wet after Milotic constantly using surf,and he forgotten all about it so..."

Then it shows Wallace slipping and falling flat on the ground,this then made Archie let out a bark of laughter right after that,which Maxie to laugh.

"So no misunderstanding then?"

Archile smiled as Maxie nodded.

"Hey,I'm sorry for misunderstanding you just now.."

Archie merely shook his head and smile.

"Its alright,except perhaps the fight have cause a scar."

Archie then point to a part of the side on the left side of his chest.

Maxie merely smile at him,not knowing that he was serious as he gives a jab on that area,causing the other to swear.

"Wait..."

The Archie lifted up his shirt,as he pointed to the bleeding wound at his chest.

"Oh my god!"

"Looks like your scar have re-opened."

Maxie sighed as he look at the wound and stiched it how it was supposed to be a painful experience,Archie still feel some happiness in his heart,at how the redhead was treating him with so much care.

"Probably from all that fighting."

He smiled as Maxie sighed.

"You have very nice abs."

Upon realising what he just said,he coughed softly as Archie let out a loud laugh,only to scrutinize in pain fron strecthing a little.

"I am sorry!Does it hurt?"

Archie merely shook his head as he smiled at the other before sighing dreamily then stitched him up.

" remember to disinfect the wound should come back in a week time to clear it up."

Archie nods before smirking.

"Could I come back tommorow to check on the stitch?"

Maxie looked up to him,eyes slightly widened.

Shit was I too dire-

"You do know that you don't need to come everyday right?"

"Well if thats the case,can I come back here and let you remove the stitch?"

Archie replied cheekily,which made the other softly blush.

He leans in.

"I am sure you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend right?"

The doctor merely smiled,still having that blush.

"Who knows?"

"Well with your good looks maybe."

Maxie coughed again,before looking at the side and smile.

"So...which outfit is good?This?or this?"

Archie smiled as he took both IDENTICAL outfits while his team mates carried a mirror at him as Wallace entered sighing.

"Where would you possibly need to go wearing that?"

A member asked which Wallace replied.

"Mauvile Hospital of course."

The members eyes widebed.

"But thats literally a 30 minute fly away from here!"

"Well the doctor is pretty handsome,don't you think so Archie?"

Wallace sang in a sing-song voice as Archie merely shrug it off.

"Nah,Usually doctors are old and grumpy,but hey!Don't you think Doctor Stone is pretty good looking?I heard he got dumped badly though!I swear if I ever know who dumped him I wil-"

The team mates who was previoualy carrying the mirror ran towards him and castrate him using the mirror as he continue to shout inaudible yells.

The next day,Archie took his pokemon to fly them to Mauvile City as he waited for the doctor,only to see him on top of a patient,hands filled with blood as he shouts at the nurses to go faster.

He could feel how dire the situation as Archie contributed in pushing them as he take on the sight of how Maxie look,especially when he was highly motivated in saving look attractive to him and he knows pushed them to the operating centre as he let go.

Well,his date is cancelled but hey,who say he can't do anything to spend his time on?

Here he was softly reading his books all over was a studious type before,and now he is reading again about the vast originally wanted to be a marine but hey,being a peace officer provides more interest and fun to his life.

His mightyena went over to him and crawled on his laughs as he continued reading when someone called,

"Hello?"

He asked.

"Hey Archie...Maxie here.I am really sorry about cancelling our is an emergency and I had to help out..."

"Its okay,so did he survive?"

He swore,if he could see Maxie now,he could imagine the other giving a small smile.

"Yeah he did,fortunately.

"But unfortunately,our 'date' got cancelled,so I was hoping we can make it up in a movie date?"

He hear Maxie murmuring as if he was pondering before he could hear the other say a yes,and they organise one tomorrow.

They both sighed as they bid each other goodnight contentedly.

Whats the worst that could happen?

The next day,both of them have prepared for their dates,picking the correct outfit and all as Archie step into the hospital,holding on to a then,something have caught his eyes.

"2 UN members have been caught in Alola."

The headlight read as he sigh when he heard the familar buzzing of his phonenHe picked it up anyways.

"Hello?Big Boss here...yes I am in Mauvile hospital...Now?Okay."

He hang up,as he went to the lift,giving Maxie a call,just then,he bumped into the latter.

"Why do you look so anxious?"

Maxie wanted to ask,but he was dragged on by the other as he press the button to go to the rooftop.

"Something cropped up."

He says,as they head to the rooftop,only to see a helicopter already on standby.

"Look,I am sorry that this time,I'll be the one who will be hang up on this ...two UN members have been caught an.."

Maxie covered his lips with his finger as Archie lips kept still.

"Go ahead,but remember,our date for next time."

Archie smiled as he ran towards the helicopter,giving him a wave before boarding it.

6 hours have passed and there he is in his glorious outfit,taking in deep breaths.

"We have reach our destination."

Someone announce as he open the hatch.

"Exactly where are we?"

Wallace then look at him,before stating grimly

"Alola region."


End file.
